


i said i love you to death, so i must be dead.

by ronnishies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, but not really, the quote title is from somewhere idk, this fic is just a bunch of bs i wanna fill up the kuroshou tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnishies/pseuds/ronnishies
Summary: eyes green quite the enchantment, i’ll love you always and forever.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	i said i love you to death, so i must be dead.

**Author's Note:**

> hii im so tired fucj um this is s really shitty written fic im bad at angst sorry fuck im sleeping

The grass was green just like his eyes, such an enchantment though it was a shame their tears were going down like the titanic.

His lover’s (eyes) were hazel, sweet and dynamic though that dulled down like the titanic. Tears fell from his eyes, why can’t he just have his own way?

They exchanged solemn whispers though they used to be upbeat and passionate. I love yous used to be exchanged, always promised till their death beds.

How unfortunate was the sound of heart breaks, one step closer to your doomsday. 

Eyes enraged, voice harsh and rough though you could hear the sobs being choked up. These I hate yous are enough.

Heart shattered like clear glass, a candy heart could never last in this shipwreck.

Last words were exchanged, the couple had enough.

I miss you, love you forever. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you ever. Sucked in with my own worries, my apologies for always being in my own world.

—

Daishou Suguru rubbed his eyes, he could still feel tears on his wrists, the wet feeling being a bother. Though he could care less his mind only on one thing only.

Kuroo Tetsurou is his one true lover, deciding to leave him once and for good. Tears streamed down his wet, pale face missing the kisses that were laid on his forehead.

Suguru didn’t want to do anything, his heart still broken by Kuroo’s last words. He missed him, wasn’t that enough?

_ God, Tetsurou, can’t you come back? _

Life wasn’t the same for Daishou as if a piece of his heart was taken out, his eyes were baggy, his back was hunched, you could smell a faint cigarette.

Eyes sad everyone noticed, can’t they go back to being such an enchantment?

These last few days, they were rough. Suguru was stuck in this hell box.

He wants to escape and get a taste of fresh air. Suguru missed it so much. Daishou wanted his life to be back to normal, a sick feeling in his own stomach.

Tears fell out, day 15, why did this happen to him? Can’t he be happy?

I love you wasn’t enough, though sworn to death. Guess this just means that they’re both dead.

—

  
  


Eyes are cold, losing the dynamic. Sweetness was always a lost cause.

Kuroo Tetsurou that’s his name, though it could’ve changed. The name Daishou Tetsurou felt foreign to the tongue yet the sound of it was a bit too close.

Flowers spread on his desk, roses of the colour blood red. Green was the stem and it reminded him too much of his past lover.

Daishou and Kuroo are just like roses, red and green, truly beautiful. Though roses wilt with not enough care and that was the case for the lovers.

Though words of love and affection were exchanged they always felt empty to Tetsurou. Kuroo was scared but of what? 

_ Fuck, Tetsurou didn’t even know himself. _

Too many weeks had gone by and his head started to feel a bit dizzy.

Love was a spell, a curse if broken. Why can’t everyone be equal?

How come Kuroo’s chest panged with pain though he was the one who ended it all?

Had he not wanted this? Kuroo’s questions go unanswered.

Kuroo was an inquisitive person, always wondering, always asking. Tetsurou looked back, his wonders not new. Why exactly did he lose Suguru?

Was his love on its deathbed?

—

They decided to meet up, both looked like shit bags under their eyes and their appearance unfit.

With just the sight, reuniting with each other was a quiet silent cry.

I missed you didn’t have to be said, for they already knew that they did.

Continuous I love yous were spoken as each other's tears soaked the other’s shoulders.

I love you.

Let’s be friends.

Together until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> goodnight i hope you enjoyed a shitty attempt at angst it’s probably really cringe i don’t know where the quote is from let’s just say i stole it from the hq rarepair bot bc i did


End file.
